


Not So Knocked Up

by intergalacticbooty



Series: Dem Kinks Doe [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/pseuds/intergalacticbooty
Summary: Written for the following kink meme prompt:"Okay, I have a weird one but I guess kinkmemes are all about making wild dreams come true. To be clear from the start, AU is fine I do not want this to be a/b/o or any setting where mpreg is actually possible.Someone has a thing for thinking about getting knocked up when they get fucked. They don't come out and mention it because, hey, it's kind of weird and they are a little ashamed of it. Then one time something comes out on accident but whoever they are with is surprisingly into it and everything turns out okay"





	

He knew he had missed him. He knew that with every fiber of his being, despite all those hardcore matches and letdowns in life, being separated from Roman would be the hardest thing he ever endured.

Opposite schedules, opposite homes, never having time with one another save for the rare joint pay-per-view.

Dean’s heart nearly burst out of his chest when he learned he’d be moving to RAW. That he’d be with Roman again.

Their relationship, their love beyond brothers, was relatively new prior to the draft. It had actually taken them drifting apart a tad for them to realize.

He remembered Roman cornering him, face drawn down in a scowl before he kissed his breath away. Dean’s heart sped up at the thought of those kisses every night. No more nights spent cold and alone, only Roman’s voice over his cell phone to offer him comfort.

No, none of that. Now he had Roman all to himself.

He squeezed the Samoan in the tightest embrace possible, rubbing his hands almost greedily over his muscles. They hadn’t fucked since Mania and he was needy, so goddamn needy and Roman knew, giving him a wink and a kiss.

“Tonight, baby boy, I promise…gonna treat you so right.”

And that’s what lead them here, in a nondescript hotel room between cities after RAW. Roman was bare, all muscle and heat and warmth as he pulled Dean’s boxers off with ease, as he stretched him and kissed him so fine.

“Please, Romie, fuck, man…I-I need…”

“I got you, baby, I got you…” They had never quite fucked like this, usually it was rushed and hurried and just too much and over too soon. Perhaps it was all the pent up sexual tension of years of wanting, arguing, and denial. But now, oh, now, Roman was taking it slow. Fucking Dean so thoroughly and deep, face to face for the first time.

“O-Oh, God…” Dean could feel his eyes rolling back into his head, hands caressing the Samoan’s broad shoulders and back. Each drag of his cock in and out was an assault on his prostate, the sweetest level of pleasure he had experienced. And it was so intimate, too, being able to stare up into Roman’s gorgeous eyes, brow drawn in concentrate. God, they were making love and it felt so sweet. It was bubbling something up inside of Dean. Something he tried to keep buried, but God, it he couldn’t help it.

“Love you, Dean…” Roman cooed, giving his throat a small kiss and the last bit of Dean’s resolve shattered.

“L-Love you so much…” Open and raw in a way no one had seen Dean before. “…w-want your babies…”

He swore he only thought that. Because no man in their right mind would say that aloud, right? No, no way…except he did and Roman has sat up, staring down at Dean.

“What did you say?” And something else shattered in him then, Roman’s eyes drawn down in confusion and concern and Dean pulled away then, wincing as he forced himself off of Roman’s cock. “Dean, d-did you?”

“I’m sorry, I-I-I…I’m sorry, I…” He pulled away then, despite Roman’s hands trying to come in close because this is not normal. This is not okay. He just knew he’d ruin this with Roman, he knew their love and attraction couldn’t last. “’m so sorry, ‘m so gross…”

“No, no, I…Dean, please, please look at me…” Roman finally managed to take the other man’s hands away from his face. “Oh, baby…” His baby blues were already puffy and wet, wide with fear and guilt. “…you…explain to me what just happened.”

“’m gross, that’s what…” He sniffled.

Roman let out an exhausted sigh, shaking his head. “That is not what happened. You…you said you wanted…s-something…” Roman couldn’t bring himself to saying ‘want my babies’. It sounded strange on his tongue, especially in this context. “…what did you mean by that?”

Dean was silent save for some sniffling, rolling his knees up to under his chin and picking at his fingernails.

The Samoan paused, trying to logic something out of this. “…d-do you want to adopt?”

“No not right now, ‘s not like that….”

“…do you want to be a woman? Like…surgically?”

“No, Rome…’m not…I just…” Although his breath did hitch a little.

“So is it a kinky thing, baby boy?” Dean buried his face in his knees then, ever so slowly nodding his head. Roman let out a small chuckle then.

“’s not fuckin’ funny, Ro!” He bit out, looking hurt. “I-I tried to keep it secret, always have…’ve never mentioned it to anyone, ever. N-Never slipped up like this.”

“Well, then I’m honored.” Roman chuckled then, moving back in and running a hand down Dean’s back, relieved that the other man didn’t push him away. “I-I’m glad you’re able to open up to me like this…to be the first one to hear you say something like that…”

“Doesn’t make it any less weird…”

“You’re always weird.” And well, Dean couldn’t really argue with that. “Roman Jr. is willing to try…if you want.”

“Try what?”

“This…thing. This kink you got.” Roman chuckled, loving the confused look on at moon face.

“W-What? No, no…I…we never have to deal with this again. I’ll do better to hide it, man. I-I can usually control myself, i-it’s jus’…”

Roman shook his head, moving in close and pressing his forehead to Dean’s. “Baby boy, I love you…all of you. Even the extra weird bits. A-And I’m willing to give this a try, okay? We can see how it goes, if it gets us both off and no one’s gettin’ hurt, who gives a shit. Right?”

Dean hesitated, it finally dawning on him what Roman was offering. To just so readily accept and participate in these…twisted desires of his. Oh, Roman really did love him. He leaned over slowly, giving the Samoan a small kiss on the lips. “Thanks, man…n-never thought someone’d wanna do this with me…”

He simply gave Dean a nod of encouragement before rubbing a hand over his own trembling one. “So, how does it work? How…how would you like it to be?”

“U-Um…” He can’t help how hard his heart is beating, how nervous he is. He never thought this would be a possibility. “…i-it’d be like we’re a couple…t-tryin’ to get pregnant. U-Um…jus’ a lot about you k-knockin’ me up…” He stumbled over the words, finding it hard to make eye contact but Roman’s reassuring smile helped him relax. “…y-you’d be Daddy…a-and I’d….I’d b-be your girl…”

There was a lick of something hot and deep in the pit of Roman’s stomach, something waking up that he hadn’t realized in himself. Originally he simply wanted to please Dean, to play along with his strange kink because he loved him. But perhaps there was more, and Roman was certainly interested in exploring that. “Well, I think my girl’s still all wet for me…” He purred, a deep husk before he hovered back over Dean, giving the male a deep kiss. “…wanna take you, baby girl, make you feel so good…”

“P-Please…” Dean stammered, still shaking a tad but Roman kissed the fears away, before sliding home. “…oh God, Daddy, you’re so big…” Roman would almost chuckle at how easily Dean fell into his role, if it wasn’t making him all kinds of turned on, too.

“Mmm, take my dick so good, baby…” He moaned, beginning to pick the pace up again. “…such a nice, tight cunt for me…” He looked down at Dean, hoping that he hadn’t pushed too far, but the other male seemed to be in state of euphoria, way too turned on by the new treatment. “…gonna take my dick so good, aren’t ya? Gonna get all nice and heavy…gonna knock you up…”

“Please, oh fuck, Daddy…want your babies…n-need you to come in me, please!” Roman rearranged Dean slightly, bending his legs back a little farther than necessary but that just seemed to arouse him more, hole being pounded into like it was meant for nothing but to be breed. “O-Oh fuck, fuck me…fuck!”

“Yeah, baby girl, mmm…” Roman buried his face in Dean’s neck, unrelenting as he kept thrusting, before he felt Dean spurt hot and hard between their stomachs, completely untouched. “…fuck, baby…”

“Please, please don’t stop!” He cried out, legs latched around Roman’s waist. “…n-need your babies…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll give ‘em to you…” He moaned, giving the shell of Dean’s ear a naughty, wet lick. “…knock you up…c-can’t wait you have you all nice and pregnant. Waddlin’ around all barefoot…” He could feel his own orgasm rising high. Roman pounded mercilessly, the flexing of Dean’s hole making it obvious his lover was coming dry. It was the hottest goddamn thing Roman experienced. “G-Gonna get so big for me…gonna have my babies…oh fuck, fuck!”

Roman came so easily, buried balls deep in Dean and absolutely breathless. He panted hard, burying his face in the soft thatch of Dean’s auburn chest hair.

“T-Thanks for that, Rome…” Dean cooed when their breathing finally evened out, toying with the ends of his dark locks.

“Enjoy yourself?”

“Y-Yeah, a lot…’m sorry…it…it doesn’t have to be a regular thing or somethin’…jus’…i-it was really hot…” He admitted, flush high on his dimpled cheeks.

“Aw, I was hopin’ I could knock you up on the norm.” Roman nudged him in response.


End file.
